After All These Years
by Ceetay
Summary: Episode 1 of Maddie and David's new series. Can someone from their past destroy their future?
1. After All These Years - Pt. 1

**MOONLIGHTING IN THE 21ST CENTURY:**

**EPISODE 1: AFTER ALL THESE YEARS (PART 1)**

**WRITTEN BY: Christie Taylor**

THEME MUSIC AND OPENING CREDITS

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

**INT. - MADDIE AND DAVID'S BEDROOM - EARLY MORNING**

The Moonlighting theme plays as the camera pans from the foot of the bed up to Maddie's hair, which is peaking out from under the comforter. Something shakes her out of her deep sleep.

**MADDIE  
**David, can you toss yourself over on your side of the bed without crashing into me?

**VOICE** (Off Screen)  
(A mock high pitched voice)  
Sorry, Mom.

Maddie flings the comforter off her and sees a 10-year-old, David Addison the 3rd, looking at her.

**ANOTHER VOICE** (Off Screen)  
After all these years, I can still get you to fall for that one.

Another angle shows David Addison, Jr., standing at the bedroom doorway wearing only his pajama bottom and his usual smirk. He walks toward the bed and sits next to Maddie. Turning to his son he says –

**DAVID**  
Okay, little buddy up and at 'em. Time to get into that shower.

**LITTLE DAVID**  
Do I have to?

**DAVID**  
It misses you. It just asked me where's its favorite partner in grime? I replied, "He'll be down after he wakes his mother up."

**MADDIE**  
You find this funny don't you?

**DAVID**  
I find it hysterical. I'm also finding it hard to see your sense of humor this morning.

**MADDIE**  
You're lucky. All I see is your body hair.  
(She pulls the comforter over her head)

David taps little David on his right shoulder, so his son can get out of bed.

**DAVID**  
Let's go kid. The image of soap suds should be dancing in your head, not to mention your body.

**LITTLE DAVID**  
All right, Dad.

His son slowly climbs out of bed as David smacks him lightly on the behind.

**DAVID**  
I want you to get in there and show those soap suds what you're made of. And yo!. . . (Little David turns around to look at his father) Don't forget to wake up your sister.  
(Little David exits the room.)

**MADDIE**  
(Still under the covers)  
Hey coach? Can you keep it down? I need to get some sleep.

**DAVID**  
Sleep?. . . Sleep? (He pulls the covers off Maddie's face) Maddie, do you know what time it is?

**MADDIE**  
Sure, it's time to go back to sleep.

She pulls the covers back over her head. David counters by pulling it back off her face.

**DAVID**  
No, it's time for you to wake up and tune into yet another episode of "As The Blue Moon Turns."

**MADDIE**  
I'll tape it and watch it later.

**DAVID**  
Will there be a dead spouse waiting in the wings? A jealous lover who wants us to stakeout a fling? Having a case where the client gets caught? Or will we be screwed by another dumb plot?

**MADDIE**  
David, send me an e-mail and wake me when you get back home.

**DAVID**  
I'm personally shocked, no better yet stunned by your irresponsible behavior, Miss Hayes.

**MADDIE**  
Irresponsible?

**DAVID**  
That's right. We have two kids to lead, to mold, to shape, and how do you shape them? You're sleeping in bed, leaving me do all the dirty work. That's not what I call leading by example. That's not what I call parenting –

**MADDIE**  
That's what I call showing the kids what you put me through after all these years.

**DAVID**  
Look, Maddie, I know you think you're providing an invaluable service, but do you think our son and daughter will benefit by your example as highly productive citizens?

**MADDIE**  
It worked for you.  
(She jerks the covers back over her head.)

CUT TO:

**INT. - ELEVATOR/ HALLWAY/ BLUE MOON OFFICE - MORNING**

We hear a ding and the elevator slides open revealing the Blue Moon logo set in gold on the opposite wall. Blue Moon has grown since Maddie and David re-opened it a year and a half after it's premature demise. The company resides in a new building and it occupies the entire 30th floor. As Maddie, who still looks weary, walks down the hallway facing the twin oak front doors. She punches in a secret code then lets herself in without Agnes having to buzz her in. While Maddie steps in, the front side of the office is similar to the old office she and David had before. The difference is, when she looks straight ahead, she immediately see a row of offices, six in all, from right to left. They are for the other detectives. However, the corner office closest to Maddie's is not used. The desks outside these offices are filled with assistants. Maddie and David's offices are in the same configuration. However, the distance between them are much wider. When Maddie turns to her right, she sees a waiting area furnished with a sofa, a few chairs, a coffeetable with the usual magazines, and a High Definition TV their potential clients can watch, so they won't get bored. When Maddie turns to her left, Agnes' smiling face always greets her. She hears Anges answering a call.

Another angle holds a close-up on Blue Moon's cheerful administrative assistant, who now has a short hairstyle.

**AGNES  
**Blue Moon Investigations  
Have you given up hope?  
Have you reached a dead end?  
Let us find the culprit  
Others can't apprehend  
We'll search day and night  
We'll search head to toe  
We can find any Dick,  
Bob, Mark, Ray or Joe  
No case is too big  
No problem's too small  
We can solve any mystery  
No problem at all  
Tell us your dilemma  
We'll help ease your fears  
We've been in business  
For 'bout fifteen years . . .  
Sixteen if we weren't shut down for a year . . . or so.  
(Sees Maddie waiting) Please hold.

**MADDIE  
**Good morning, Mrs. Viola.

**AGNES  
**Good morning, Miss Hayes.

**MADDIE  
**Did you send Mr. Duncan the e-mail about the upcoming court date David and I have to attend?

**AGNES  
**It's the first thing I did when I came in. (Maddie yawns) Still staking out Mr. Adams?

**MADDIE  
**Fortunately, I caught him in the act.

**AGNES  
**Great!

**MADDIE  
**Unfortunately, it was with his wife.

**AGNES  
**Not so great.

**MADDIE  
**Two out of three marriages go down for the count and I have to encounter one that gets up before receiving a standing eight. (Yawns again with a loud sound) Well, as David says, "No use debatin' as long as they keep payin'." (Starts walking to her office.)

**AGNES  
**Miss Hayes?

Maddie stops and turns back around to face Agnes.

**MADDIE  
**What is it Agnes?

**AGNES  
**How come you never changed your name to Mrs. Addison?

**MADDIE  
**Well, I don't know. I guess I'm still getting used to the idea that I'm now married to David.

**AGNES  
**But you've been married for eight years.

David bursts through the door.

**DAVID  
**Seven years, four months, and fourteen days, but who's counting? (Turns to Maddie) Hey stranger? (Tossing her the car keys) Haven't seen you since we took our morning shower. (Begins to walk to his office) I love it when it's your turn to drip dry.

**MADDIE  
**Like I said, I'm still getting use to the idea.  
(Walks toward her office)

Agnes is straining to remember something, but doesn't remember until Maddie is a few feet away from her door.

**AGNES  
**Miss Hayes, you have a –

Maddie just closed her door.

Another angle shows Maddie watching a boy spinning around in her plush leather chair. She opens the door and goes over to Agnes.

**AGNES  
**(Finishing her sentence)  
Client waiting to see you.

**MADDIE  
**I have a kid for a client?

**AGNES  
**With the addition of his godmother who's in the bathroom.

**MADDIE  
**It's not enough that I have two kids, but I also have –

**DAVID  
**(Strolling over to Maddie)  
Hey, Maddie? Got any handiwipes? I ran out of toilet paper.

**MADDIE  
**A kid disgused as my husband.

**DAVID  
**It's perfect disguse. I can still get into Disneyland at half price.

A woman emerges, then approaches David.

**WOMAN  
**Thank God! I didn't think you we're coming at all!

Maddie looks a little suspicious when she sees this display.

**DAVID  
**(Looks startled)  
Do I know you?

**WOMAN  
**No, but I know you . . . I mean,I know of you. You're David Addison, right?

**DAVID  
**It depends. Did we share a drink or a bed or both in the past decade? (Looks at Maddie) I wouldn't have noticed since it never happened.

**WOMAN  
**I need your help. I am certain my godson is in grave danger.

**MADDIE  
**Umm . . . Miss –

**WOMAN  
**Mrs. Harrison.

**MADDIE  
**(Looks up to the ceiling) Thank God. (Looks at Mrs. Harrison) Why don't we discuss this in the conference room.

Mrs. Harrison agrees and joins Maddie and David.

**AGNES  
**Aren't you forgetting somebody?

**DAVID  
**Don't worry, Agnes. We'll fill Bert in later.

**AGNES  
**No, the child.

**DAVID  
**The Child? What Child?

**MRS. HARRISON  
**My child.

**DAVID  
**(Sighs a huge sigh of relief)  
For a second there, I thought I failed a DNA test I didn't know about.

Mrs. Harrison goes over to Maddie's office and brings the child outside. The four of them proceed to the conference room.

**MRS. HARRISON  
**On second thought, (Looks at Maddie) it'll be better if he can wait in your office.

**AGNES  
**(Goes over to them)  
Why don't I take him into our game room.

**BOY  
**Wow! Is there anything you guys don't have?

**DAVID  
**A Starbucks cafe.

As stated earlier, the Blue Moon office is much larger. When David, Maddie, and Mrs. Harrison begin their journey to the conference room, Maddie takes it upon herself to point out some of the different rooms along the way. They turn to their right, from Maddie's office, and walk straight down until Maddie points to her right to show the business operations and accounting divisions. They walk a bit further toward the copy room. Maddie turns to the left and points to the bathroom area for Mrs. Harrison's benefit, then realizes Mrs. Harrison already knew where it was. Within a few feet, they encounter a large, open area which spans from right to left. They see clusters of assistants bustling around them. Maddie points to the far right annoucing the day care center. Then they arrive at their final stop, the conference room. It's the largest room located in the back and in the middle of this open space.

David wasn't going to be left out of this impromptu tour. He tells Mrs. Harrison he'll show her "The East Wing" of the office, which is located left of the conference room, then comes back around to his office. He tells her it consists of: a game room, the kitchen, the surveillance room, an exercise room, and a room he affectionately calls the "cool out" room. It's where everyone can hang out and vegetate in front of a giant HDTV screen, rent movies, and let their hair down during lunch and after hours.

CUT TO:

**INT. - CONFERENCE ROOM - MINUTES LATER**

The conference room is furnished with comfortable leather seats and sofas. The atmosphere is meant to be comfy not corporate. The walls are soundproof, for the benefit of the clients, and Maddie and David. There's a coffetable where the phone sits on top. It's specifically for conference calls, etc. A mini refrigerator sits on the carpet near the table. There's also a 51-inch High Definition TV installed in one of the four walls. Slightly below it is a VCR, DVD, high tech projector, and other equipment, which displays any surveillance information. The lights are well lit doesn't blind people's eyes.

**MRS. HARRISON  
**My 9-year-old godson, Joey, has been getting some disturbing e-mails for the last two weeks. This person is threatening his life.

**DAVID  
**What?

**MADDIE  
**Do you know who's behind this?

**MRS. HARRISON  
**That's why I want to hire you. I need to know if this is a serious threat or a cruel adolescent prank.

**DAVID  
**We'll have to wait four years for it to be an adolescent prank. (He takes out a pint of chocolate milk out of the refrigerator and opens the carton) Childish is a more appropriate word. (He drinks the milk and it leaves a brown mustache above his upper lip. He looks around for a napkin, but can't find one. He wips the milk off with his hand.)

**MADDIE  
**I'll say it is.  
(Responding to David's display) Please continue, Mrs. Harrison.

**MRS. HARRISON  
**(Takes out a manila envelope)  
I have printed all of the threatening e-mails to date. (She gives them to David) Joey's life may depend on what you're able to find. I have stopped taking him to school. I'm not bringing him back until there's evidence to convince me he will be safe.

**DAVID  
**Would you excuse us for a minute please?

**MADDIE  
**David?

**DAVID  
**Maddie, it'll only take a minute.

Maddie reluctantly gets up.

**MADDIE  
**(Looking at Mrs. Harrison)  
Will you excuse us?

David grabs the doorknob, opens the door and lets Maddie out first; he then gives a polite grin to Mrs. Harrison before shutting the door.

**DAVID  
**I understand.

**MADDIE  
**Understand what?

**DAVID  
**Understand if you want to pass on this one because, frankly, this case doesn't have our name on it.

**MADDIE  
**David, this woman needs our help.

**DAVID  
**Yes, I agree she does need help, but not from us.

**MADDIE  
**How can you say that?

**DAVID  
**I inhale, exhale, and make sounds come of my mouth.

**MADDIE  
**Really? I thought it was just a bunch of hot air.

**DAVID  
**(Leering at her)  
You didn't complain when it was on your neck.

**MADDIE  
**How can you not help this woman?

**DAVID  
**I have an F word that'll clarify it for you.

**MADDIE  
**(Taken aback – whispers)  
David!

**DAVID  
**Wrong. FBI.

**MADDIE  
**Wrong. FBI is not a word, it's an acronym.

**DAVID  
**Well, I for one thank those who put their time and energy into making something that doesn't take time and energy to say.

**MADDIE  
**They obviously didn't have you in mind.

**DAVID  
**AOK, NBA, FYI, the FBI handles cases like these all the time. They have loads and loads to choose from. They can solve this PDQ.

**MADDIE  
**Not so PDQ. They're overworked and undermanned, which makes it all the reason why she came to us . . . I mean you.

**DAVID  
**I guess you'd know.

**MADDIE  
**About what?

**DAVID  
**About being under a man.

**MADDIE  
**David, this is serious.

**DAVID  
**I understand.

**MADDIE  
**Apparently, you don't.

**DAVID  
**Apparently, you're not aware that threats of this nature are sent over the internet almost every day. Less than one percent of these threats are ever carried out. We really don't know if there is anyone out there who wants to kill this boy.

**MADDIE  
**We really don't know if there is anyone who **doesn't** want to either. What if someone sent that e-mail to little David or Ashley?

**DAVID  
**(Sighs knowing what she's saying is right)  
It's not that I don't wanna help Mrs. Harrison, it's just that we have too much on our plate as it is. You come home dead tired . . . bad choice of words. You've been exhausted for the past week chasing a cheating husband who's not cheating with a dame his wife thinks he's chasing with.

**MADDIE  
**Fine, David. If you think I'm working too much, I'll let Mr. Viola take over. We need to catch this lunatic before it's too late.

**DAVID  
**These kids haven't learned how to multiply, but they're getting a one on one lesson on contract killing.

**MADDIE  
**Kids are forced to grow up fast these days.

**DAVID  
**Someone's trying to correct that problem.

Maddie shakes her head and prepares to go back into the conference room. She touches the doorknob but turns around to David.

**MADDIE  
**IOU.

**DAVID  
**What?

**MADDIE  
**IOU. That's what you owe me an IOU.

**DAVID  
**I owe you what? (He realizes what she is talking about) I told you. I'll pay you back next week. It ain't like we're hurting for money.

**MADDIE  
**But I do feel a pinch every now and then.

**DAVID  
**I hope it's from me.

Maddie is about to open the door, but David reaches his arm across and blocks her from going in.

**DAVID  
**Aren't you forgetting about something?

**MADDIE  
**Forgetting? Forgetting about what? What am I forgetting?

Without warning, David leans in and kisses Maddie. She readjusts herself and pulls David to her. They are now clinging to each other. Their lips and hands continue to explore each other, elevating their pent up passion. So much so, they didn't notice the door is open and Mrs. Harrison is watching them. She announces her presence by clearing her throat. When Maddie and David stop, they react like their principal caught them making out on the staircase. Maddie blushes and looks down, while David wears a satisfied smirk.

**DAVID  
**(To Mrs. Harrison)  
All right, I know what you're thinking . . . It **is** as good as it looks.

**MADDIE  
**(Not really looking at Mrs. Harrison)  
We've decided to take your case.

**MRS. HARRISON  
**Thank you so much, Mr. Addison. . . . Miss Hayes. (She steps out of the room then turns back to them) You can contact me at anytime.

**DAVID  
**No problem. We'll send you an e-mail.

Maddie and Mrs. Harrison looks at David like he's crazy.

**DAVID  
**Or not.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT ONE

- 4 MIN. COMMERCIAL BREAK -

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

**INT. - INSIDE MERCEDES - AFTERNOON  
**  
They are across the street from their children's school; it's a private school.

**DAVID  
**Did Jamie get in touch with the internet service provider, so we know who this weirdo is?

**MADDIE  
**She should be calling me any minute.

**DAVID  
**She turned out to be a pretty good P. I., hasn't she?

**MADDIE  
**Jamie certainly loves cracking cases compared to babysitting office supplies.

**DAVID  
**And that reminds me, why won't Agnes take that office we wanted her to have?

**MADDIE  
**She likes being out in the open.

**DAVID  
**We're not sticking her in a broom closet. It's a corner office, for God's sake.

**MADDIE  
**I know, but –

**DAVID  
**But what? She's not just a secretary anymore . . . excuse me, she's not just an administrative assistant anymore. Being PC can really get me PO'd.

**MADDIE  
**Look, I'm not the one you need to convince. This is what she wants. If she wants to be in the outer office, we have respect that. As for Bert, he couldn't wait to kick his feet up in the office we set him up for him.

**DAVID  
**Had his feet touched the edge of the desk and not crashed on the radiator, his ankle wouldn't have been in a cast.

**MADDIE  
**We tried getting him to rest it, but he kept pursuing Mr. Sussman's attacker with his crutches.

**DAVID  
**It would have been pointless, if that attacker hadn't dropped his gun.

Maddie's cell phone rings. She takes it out of her purse.

**MADDIE  
**(Answers cell phone)  
Yes, Jamie . . . uh-huh . . . uh-huh . . . really? That's interesting . . . good work. You can visit the school and ask around, see what you can find. Check back with me tomorrow, okay? Okay. Bye, bye. (She hangs up the phone and puts it in her purse.) You will not guess this –

**DAVID  
**Good, 'cuz I'm not in a guessing mood.

**MADDIE  
**I don't know if I believe this myself.

**DAVID  
**What are you waiting for? My hair to grow back?

**MADDIE  
**Neither of us can wait that long. Anyway, those life-threatening e-mails came from a 9-year-old named Dennis Rockwell.

**DAVID  
**Any relation to Norman?

**MADDIE  
**He attends a public school.  
(She lets out a sigh of relief.)

**DAVID  
**What was that?

**MADDIE  
**What was what?

**DAVID  
**That. It looked like the exhale you were waiting for.

**MADDIE  
**It's a public school, and it's across town.

**DAVID  
**So?

**MADDIE  
**So?Our children are safe.

**DAVID  
**For now.

**MADDIE  
**What do you mean, "for now"? This is an excellent school. We pay a lot of money to give David and Ashley an excellent education and a safe surrounding, which guarentee their said education.

**DAVID  
**To a kid with a website and a vendetta, none of that matters.

**MADDIE  
**David, I'm sure those kids (Pointing to the school) in there are good kids.

**DAVID  
**I bet everyone out in Colorado thought those kids from Columbine were good kids too, before they re-enacted their favorite video game.

**MADDIE  
**David –

**DAVID  
**Maddie, anything can happen anyplace, anytime, anywhere.

**MADDIE  
**Yes, but –

**ASHLEY** (Off Screen)  
Mommy? Daddy?

Maddie and David look outside the backseat window. They see their blonde-haired daughter tapping on the glass. David unlocks the door and Ashley gets inside.

**MADDIE  
**(Whispers to David)  
We'll continue this later.

**DAVID  
**Much later. (He turns his attention to his daughter) Hey, sweet pea! How's your day?

**ASHLEY  
**Can't complain. Everything's going just fine. Never better.

**DAVID  
**(Seeing through her act)  
What do we have to sign?

**ASHLEY  
**Sign? I didn't say anything about you two signing a parental form, allowing me to join all of my classmates on a class trip to Aspen early next year.

**MADDIE  
**We'll think about it.

**DAVID  
**(Looks suprised)**  
**We will?

**MADDIE  
**(Turns to him.)  
We will.

**DAVID  
**We will. Of course, we will.

**MADDIE  
**So, where's your brother?

**ASHLEY  
**(Dismissive tone)  
I don't know. He should be here soon.

**MADDIE  
**I don't know why you two can't get along.

**DAVID  
**It's a bigger mystery than finding out who really shot JFK. Maddie, what did you expect? They're siblings and let's face it, they came from us.

**LITTLE DAVID  
**(Coming into the car)  
Hey, Dad. Hey, Mom. (Turns to Ashley) Hey, ugly. Move over.

**ASHLEY  
**I would, but Mommy doesn't like bringing pets into the car.

**DAVID  
**All right, you two knock it off!

**MADDIE  
**Let's get out of here before I suffer from deja vu.

**DAVID  
**(Turns the key and starts the engine)  
You're five years too late.

DISSOLVE TO:

**INT. - MADDIE AND DAVID'S BEDROOM - NIGHT  
**  
David is lying in bed. Maddie is walking in from the bathroom. She climbs into bed.

**DAVID  
**(Softly)  
Hey.

**MADDIE  
**(Softly)  
Hey.

**DAVID  
**It's nice to be in bed at a decent hour, isn't it?

**MADDIE  
**Eleven o'clock at night is a decent hour?

**DAVID  
**It's decent enough for me. In fact, it's more than decent, (He inches his way over to Maddie's side of the bed) it's something I wish Davy's teacher would have given him instead of that C, no scratch that a C plus.

**MADDIE  
**David, I wish we can get to this boy in time.

**DAVID  
**We did. I told David to shape up, or we take his Playstation.

**MADDIE  
**No, not that. This Dennis boy.

**DAVID  
**Maddie, please don't spoil our reunion.

**MADDIE  
**(Playfully)  
Reunion?

**DAVID  
**(Positions himself on top of her)  
Reunion.

The opening guitar licks of Marvin Gaye's, "Let's Get It On," begins playing in the backgorund as they kiss. The kisses are becoming more passionate when they start to disrobe. Maddie feverishly tries to unbutton her silk pajama top. David reaches his arms over his head to take off his undershirt. Before Marvin gets a chance to sing the title, the music slows down to a stop once Ashley enters the room.

**ASHLEY  
**He hit me!

David and Maddie are frozen. His arms are still in the air and his undershirt is over his head. Maddie still has her fingers on the second to the last button.

**ASHLEY  
**Mommy? Daddy? Are you okay?

**DAVID  
**(Muttering)  
We were.

He slowly puts his undershirt back on while climbing off of Maddie. Maddie buttons up her top.

**ASHLEY  
**Aren't you going to do something about this? He's a walking time bomb.

**DAVID  
**I bet you're the one who made him tick.

**MADDIE  
**I'll take care of this.  
(She starts climbing out of bed, but David stops her.)

**DAVID  
**No, stay here. Get some rest.  
(He gets out of bed and approaches Ashley at the door. He turns to Maddie) Next time, this door will be locked.

CUT TO:

**INT. - LITTLE DAVID'S ROOM - MIINUTES LATER  
**  
Little David gets out of his bed and runs to his father, when David and Ashley walks in.

**LITTLE DAVID  
**She started it, Dad! She hit me first!

**DAVID  
**What did I tell you about hitting your sister?

**LITTLE DAVID  
**But, Dad!

**DAVID  
**I don't care who started what. The only hitting I wanna hear is you hitting a homer in little league.

**ASHLEY  
**That's telling him, Daddy!

**DAVID  
**(Turns to Ashley) Don't you dare enjoy this. I haven't started on you yet. (Little David sticks his tongue out behind David's back.) David put your tongue back where it belongs.

**ASHLEY**  
Aren't you going to punish him?

**DAVID  
**Ash, sweetie, go to your room.

**ASHLEY  
**But –

**DAVID  
**Now! (Before Ashley takes one step) And no stomping. (She sulks, then quietly walks out the room. David turns back to look at his son) Look, I know she's a piece of work. Believe me, I can relate. But you're two years older than she is. You gotta put your temper in check before you find yourself checking into a roach motel you won't be able to check out of, you get my drift?

**LITTLE DAVID  
**I know, Dad, but she can be so –

**DAVID  
**(Sympathetic)**  
**I know . . . I know.

**LITTLE DAVID  
**When you argue with Mom, how do you stay in control ?

**DAVID  
**This is gonna sound strange so bare with me. Most of the time, when your mother and I fight, we're not really fighting. It's our weird way of communicating. (Little David looks confused) You see, not all couples act like they do in the movies. The fact of the matter is, I wouldn't wanna be with any other woman than your mother. God knows I've tried, but I can't live without her. Someday, you'll understand what I mean.

**LITTLE DAVID  
**So, when Mom yells at you, you don't feel bad?

**DAVID  
**No, no, no, no. That's not what I mean. I mean, having to hear someone yelling at me at the top of their lungs is not my favorite pastime. I admit it, she does get to me. But she's the only person who can inspire and infuriate me at the same time. In short, we're the most complicated perfect couple God has ever created. We're so complicated, Albert Einstein couldn't figure us out.

**LITTLE DAVID  
**I love my sister, but I hate her sometimes.

**DAVID  
**You've summed up your parent's relationship in record time . . . expect for the sister part.

**LITTLE DAVID  
**So, what do I do the next time Ashley gets on my nerves?

**DAVID  
**You can argue and fight . . . with your mouth not with your hands. Let's face it, you two are genetically exposed to not see eye to eye. But I don't ever wanna hear that you hit your sister again. Do I make myself clear?

**LITTLE DAVID  
**Crystal.

**DAVID  
**All right, now get some shut eye.

He turns little David's lamp off. He starts walking out of the room.

**LITTLE DAVID  
**Night, Dad.

**DAVID  
**Night, David. (To himself) It feels weird everytime I say that. Now I know how Dad feels.

CUT TO:

**INT. - ASHLEY'S BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS  
**  
**DAVID  
**Now, you young lady –  
**  
**Ashley is in her bed with her eyes closed. He sits on the edge of the bed and starts tickling her. She can't help but laugh.  
**  
DAVID  
**I knew you were faking. What is it that makes you wanna push your brother's buttons?  
**  
ASHLEY  
**He gets on my nerves. He keeps saying I tease and poke fun at him.  
**  
DAVID  
**Well, you do.  
**  
ASHLEY  
**It's not my fault if he can't take what I dish.  
**  
DAVID  
**Maybe you can leave some of those disses off your plate, he'll begin to.  
**  
ASHLEY  
**Is that how Mommy feels when you tease her?  
**  
DAVID  
**(Thinks about it for a second)  
Okay, I do go overboard at times, but your mom knows I only tease her 'cuz I love her.

**ASHLEY  
**She didn't used to think so. (David has a puzzled look) I watched some of the re-runs.  
**  
DAVID  
**Well, you're mom has loosened up since then. And you need to start doing the same. Give the guy a break once in a while, okay?  
**  
ASHLEY  
**(Reluctantly)  
Okay.

**DAVID  
**C'mon, time for bed.  
**  
ASHLEY  
**Hey, Dad.  
**  
DAVID  
**Hmm?  
**  
ASHLEY  
**Hit it.  
**  
DAVID  
**(Singing)**  
**_Goodnight sweetheart, yeah it's time to go.  
_**  
ASHLEY  
**(Singing)**  
**_Do-do-do-do-do.  
_**  
DAVID  
**_Goodnight sweetheart, yeah it's time to go.  
_**  
ASHLEY  
**_Do-do-do-do-do.  
_**  
DAVID  
**_Goodnight sweetheart, yeah it's time to go. Goodnight sweetheart goodnight.  
_**  
ASHLEY  
**_Do-do-do, do-do-do, do-do-do, do-do.  
_**  
DAVID  
**_Goodnight sweetheart goodnight.  
_**  
ASHLEY  
**_Do-do-do, do-do-do, do-do-do, do-do.  
_**  
DAVID  
**_Goodnight sweetheaaaart - gooood - niiiiight.  
_(Kisses Ashley on the cheek)  
(Whispers) Goodnight Sweetheart.

He gets up from the egde of the bed and walks to the door.  
**  
ASHLEY  
**Night, night. . . sleep tight. . . I'll try not to fight . . .  
(David begins closing the door and has a little grin on his face)  
Too much.  
(She adds before he closes the door)

CUT TO:

**INT. - MADDIE AND DAVID'S BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS  
**  
David walks into the bedroom.

**DAVID  
**Mission . . . (He sees Maddie sleeping) accomplished.

Maddie's theme plays as David quietly walks over near Maddie and kisses her lightly on the lips. He then walks to his side of the bed, gets in, and turns out the light. The screen is black.

**MADDIE** (Off Screen)  
Good.

CUT TO:

**INT. - DAVID'S OFFICE - NEXT MORNING  
**  
The screen is still black.

**BERT** (Off Screen)  
Mr. Addison?. . . Mr. Addison?. . .

Bert turns on the remote; it opens the shades behind David's desk. The camera acts as if David is lifting his head and opening his eyes. The screen goes from black to full color. David is now looking at Bert who is looking at him.

**BERT  
**Mr. Addison?

**DAVID  
**(Groans like he had a tough night)  
Can you turn down the sun? It's too bright.

**BERT  
**Tough night, huh?

**DAVID  
**Not as tough as you think.

**BERT  
**Sir?

**DAVID  
**I haven't made booze my midnight mistress in years . . . we're merely long lost acquaintances.

**BERT  
**Sir, I wasn't insinuating –

**DAVID  
**I'm sure you weren't, Bert. (He rubs his face with his hands as he tries to wake himself up) Ash, dragged me outta bed at three thirty in the morning to help her get through a passing thunderstorm. (He yawns) The person who said, "It never rains in Southern California," should have told my daughter. I would have gotten some sleep.

**BERT  
**I just got back from printing these pictures. I think I finally got the goods on Mr. Adams. (Presenting David with the pictures) I took them with one of those infered cameras.

**DAVID  
**Well, you're in-fer a surprise. I can't see a thing. (Bert snatches the pictures back in disbelief) Did you forget to take off the lens cap, Bertie?

**BERT  
**But, I could have sworn I . . . (He slaps himself on the forehead as he remembers something. He gets visibly frustrated) That damn computer must have froze again! It's been like that all morning.

**DAVID  
**Turn up the heat. It'll thaw out. Why did you need an infered camera anyway?

**BERT  
**Being that I was well situated in the closet of their hotel room, I figured taking pictures with a flash was out of the question.

**DAVID  
**Bert, you didn't have to be that close. Why didn't you plant one of those "nanny cams" you begged us to buy? That way, you could have been at a safe distance to nail him nailing her.

**BERT  
**I never thought of it that way, sir.

**DAVID  
**That's what I'm here for.

**BERT  
**I'll get on it right away.

**DAVID  
**Let's hope Mr. Adams gets on it right away as well.

Bert leaves the office. David still rubs his hands on both sides of his face. He then slaps himself to stay awake. The phone rings. David answers it.

**DAVID  
**Yes, Agnes?. . . I'll be out in a flash.

David opens the door and walks toward the man holding his briefcase next to Agnes' reception area.

**DAVID  
**Uhh . . . Mr. Duncan, I know Maddie and I were supposed to join you in court yesterday, but we were on a case that couldn't wait.

Maddie opens her door.

**MADDIE  
**David, can I see you for a moment? This can't wait.

**DAVID  
**(To Mr. Duncan)  
See what I mean.

He proceeds to walk to Maddie's office.

CUT TO:

**INT. - MADDIE'S OFFICE - CONTINUOUS  
**  
David enters and sees Maddie and Jamie looking at some papers on Maddie's desk.

**DAVID  
**What's up?

**JAMIE  
**I was talking to some of the kids who know both Joey and Dennis –

**DAVID  
**They attend the same school?

**MADDIE  
**Yup.

**JAMIE  
**According to what the kids told me, they are friends.

**DAVID  
**Friends?

**MADDIE  
**I couldn't believe it either.

**DAVID  
**Remind me to cozy up to my enemies when this is over.

**JAMIE  
**It also looks like they are in the same class.

**DAVID  
**Joey should be careful the next time he aims those spitballs.

**JAMIE  
**There was a recent project the class had to do. It involves creating their family tree. However, as far as the kids can recall, Dennis' behavior is much the same as it always has been when he's around Joey. They continue to play together and sit close to each other in class. I've also checked the date of the first threatening e-mail, it was sent the same day Joey presented his project . . . two weeks ago.

**MADDIE  
**Why would Dennis care about Joey's family tree?

**JAMIE  
**That's what I'm going to find out.

**DAVID  
**So, all of this is because of a family tree? Talking about blowing things out of proportion.

**JAMIE  
**Well, it seems that way, but I'm going back to the school and see if I can get my hands on those class projects . . . see if there's any connection.

**MADDIE  
**Good idea.

**DAVID  
**Yeah, good idea, Jamie. It was so good, I was going to say that idea first.

**MADDIE  
**So, why didn't you?

**DAVID  
**I wanted to let her come up with it on her own. We can't spoon feed her everything that comes out of our mouths.

**MADDIE  
**Especially your mouth. (To Jamie) Keep us abreast of the situation.

**DAVID  
**I prefer two, but one will have to do. (Maddie glares at him. He turns to Maddie.) Your two not her two.

**MADDIE  
**That'll be all, Jamie. Thanks.

**JAMIE  
**No problem, Miss Hayes . . . Mr. Addison.

**DAVID  
**Happy snooping.

Jamie exits the office.

**MADDIE  
**Happy snooping?

**DAVID  
**Would you rather for me to say, "I hope you get caught?"

**MADDIE  
**I'd rather you not say anything at all.

**DAVID  
**(To himself) Wait a minute . . . (Snaps his fingers) I knew we needed to leave this office.

**MADDIE  
**(Gives David a seductive look)  
I hope it involves body oil.

**DAVID  
**This has to be the time for you to guess wrong. Our lawyer, you know, the one we stood up yesterday? He's outside that door wondering if we really like him or just leading him on.

**MADDIE  
**Oh, the court case! I totally –

**DAVID  
**(Rushes Maddie to the door)  
No time. We have to catch him before the clock strikes noon.

They both walk out to see no one at Agnes' desk.

**DAVID  
**Couldn't he have left a glass slipper?

**MADDIE  
**Mrs. Viola –

**AGNES  
**He just left.

**MADDIE  
**(talks at the same time) He just left?

**DAVID  
**(talks at the same time) He just left?

**AGNES  
**Yup, he just left.

**MADDIE  
**Maybe we can still catch him.  
**  
DAVID  
**Maddie, we're on the thirtieth floor.  
**  
MADDIE  
**More chance for his elevator to get stuck.  
**  
DAVID  
**So,what are we waiting for?  
**  
MADDIE  
**You to open that door.

They sprint to the door. David lets Maddie out first, then he follows her out the door. He leaves it open in haste. Agnes gets out of her chair close it until she finds something near her desk.  
**  
AGNES  
**Who's briefcase is on the floor?

The camera focuses on two sets of feet, one beige pumps, the other black loafers, running to the elevator. The ding signals the arrival of the elevator. There are two of them. The right elevator slides open , the two pairs of feet run inside, and the doors close. Seconds later, another ding is heard. The left elevator doors slide open showing two different pairs of feet. They are much smaller. They are two varieties of Nike sneakers. The feet are walking in the opposite direction. The camera pans up, and we see Ashley and little David approach the Blue Moon doors. They tell Agnes through the speaker who they are, seconds later, they are buzzed into the office.  
**  
ASHLEY  
**Hi, Agnes.  
**  
AGNES  
**Hi, Ashley, David. How are you guys?  
**  
LITTLE DAVID  
**Great! Any day we have a half day is a great day. Where's Mom and Dad?  
**  
AGNES  
**Sorry kids, you just missed them. Wait. How did you two come all the way over here from school?  
**  
LITTLE DAVID  
**We tried calling Mom and Dad, but they weren't answering their cell.  
**  
ASHLEY  
**So, we did the next best thing. We called our godmother.  
**  
AGNES  
**Where is she?  
**  
LITTLE DAVID  
**She'll be here in a minute. She left her keys in her car.  
**  
AGNES  
**I hate when that happens.  
**  
ASHLEY  
**It happens to you too?  
**  
AGNES  
**Yeah, Bert does it all the time. (Puts her hand to the side of her mouth to conceal what she's about to say and whispers) Don't tell him I told you.

After the sound of the buzzer, Agnes hears –

**WOMAN **(Off Screen)  
It's me, Agnes.

The door swings open to reveal . . .

**AGNES  
**Terri! Wow! It's been a while.  
**  
TERRI  
**Hi, Agnes. (Sighs) I've been practicing day and night for my next performance with the L.A. Philharmonic. It's nice to finally step out of my studio and breathe smog back into my lungs. (She puts an arm around each of the children as she stands in the middle.)

**AGNES  
**So, what's Walter been up to?  
**  
TERRI  
**Which one? The 13-year-old, or the 47-year-old?  
**  
AGNES  
**The one you walked down the aisle for.  
**  
TERRI  
**He's still up in Silicon Valley trying to ward off yet another dot-bomb disaster. (Looks at Ashley and little David) Have these two behaved themselves?

**AGNES  
**Absolutely.  
**  
TERRI  
**So, where's the dynamic duo?  
**  
AGNES  
**They just left but I'm sure they'll be back soon.  
**  
TERRI  
**You guys have to excuse me. I need to go to the bathroom.

Terri walks over to Maddie's office then disappears when she turns left around the corner.

**LITTLE DAVID  
**Can we go into Mom's office?  
**  
AGNES  
**Of course you can. I'll tell Terri when she comes back.

Ashley and little David go into their mother's office. The buzzer is heard again and Mrs. Harrison announces herself. The door opens to let her and Joey inside.  
**  
MRS. HARRISON  
**Hello, is Mr. Addison and Miss Hayes in?  
**  
AGNES  
**They both stepped out, but they'll be back soon. You can wait in the conference room. I'll tell them you're here.

As Agnes speaks, Mrs. Harrison looks inside her purse.  
**  
AGNES  
**Did you lose something?  
**  
MRS. HARRISON  
**I'm trying to find my keys.  
**  
AGNES  
**Did you check in your car?  
**  
MRS. HARRISON  
**My car? Why would I . . . As a matter of fact . . . (She looks amazed) How did you know?  
**  
AGNES  
**A lot of that going around.  
**  
MRS. HARRISON  
**(To Joey) Now you go in that room and stay put.  
**  
JOEY  
**I will.

Mrs. Harrison rushes out the door. Seconds later, Terri rushes over to Agnes.

**TERRI  
**I don't know how it happened –  
**  
AGNES  
**The water in the sink keeps running.  
**  
TERRI  
**Right.  
**  
AGNES  
**(Gets out of her seat and takes some keys with her) I've tried to tell the Super to fix that thing a million times. (She jogs with Terri to the bathroom)  
**  
**Joey starts walking to the conference room when Ashley and little David walks out of Maddie's office.  
**  
LITTLE DAVID  
**I told you I didn't see it.  
**  
ASHLEY  
**It must be here somewhere. I had my backpack with me when we left school. (She walks up to Joey) Have you seen a blue and grey backpack?  
**  
JOEY  
**(Startled)**  
**No.  
**  
LITTLE DAVID  
**I apologize for my sister. She can be rude at times.  
**  
ASHLEY  
**Bite me butthead!  
**  
LITTLE DAVID  
**You'll learn to ignore her. Hi, I'm David Addison.  
**  
JOEY  
**You're David Addison? Isn't he the man who owns this place?  
**  
ASHLEY  
**Half owns. I'm Ashley by the way. Dadddy is Mommy's partner.

**LITTLE DAVID  
**You are such a brat you know that?

**LITTLE DAVID  
**(talks at the same time) Of course you don't. You just like being a pain the butt. I don't know why I put up with this. We constantly go back and forth, getting on each other's nerves. The problem is you never wanna You're always talking. You never hear me at all!

**ASHLEY  
**(talks at the same time) I am not a brat! You always think you can push me around because you're older. But I won't let you. Do you hear me. . .? You get on my nerves more! You're never leave me alone. Why don't you find somebody else to bother . . . Hey, that's not true! . . .

**ASHLEY  
**(talks by herself) I always find myself listening to you!

Joey looks puzzled while seeing these sibilings argue. He looks more confused when the argument is over, little David turns to Joey calmly as if nothing has happened and asks –

**LITTLE DAVID  
**So, what are you here for?

**JOEY  
**You're parents are trying to find whoever is sending me e-mails telling me I'm going to die.

**LITTLE DAVID  
**Wow, dude, that's a heck of a prediction.

**ASHLEY  
**Now I know where I left it. It's in Aunt Terri's car.

Ashley heads for the door.

**LITTLE DAVID  
**Hey! Where are you going? You know we're not supposed to go anywhere without a grown up.

**ASHLEY  
**Calm down, I'm only going downstairs. I need my backpack. Oh, I almost forgot. (She sees Terri's bag, takes it and grabs the keys.)

**LITTLE DAVID  
**Are you nuts? You're gonna get in trouble.

**ASHLEY  
**She won't mind if I tell her it's for the good of my education that I had to go into her bag to get my backpack. It's armed with important information which couldn't wait for me to get her permission. (Turns to Joey) You wanna come?

**JOEY  
**I was told to stay put.

**ASHLEY  
**(Looks at little David and Joey) Since when do we kids do what grown ups tell us? (Turns back to Joey) The car is near the building. We can get some ice cream along the way.

**JOEY  
**Are you sure we won't get in trouble?

**ASHLEY  
**Do donuts have holes? Do ginger have bread?

**JOEY**  
Huh?

**ASHLEY  
**Just come with me. (Pulling Joey with her to the door) David will tell everyone where we are.

**LITTLE DAVID  
**Ashley –

**ASHLEY  
**Don't worry 'bout it. We'll be there and back before you realized you've missed me.

Ashley and Joey walks out the door.

**LITTLE DAVID  
**I hope it doesn't take **that** long.

CUT TO:

**EXT.- OUTSIDE BUILDING COMPLEX / ON SIDEWALK - MINUTES LATER  
**  
Ashley carries her backpack while she and Joey lick their ice cream. They are heading back to the office building.

**JOEY  
**Do you think I'm going to be okay?

**ASHLEY  
**Will you chill? My parents are among the best detectives in L.A. They're gonna crack this case in no time.

**JOEY  
**Really?

**ASHLEY  
**Would they have an office like that if they were lousy?

Seconds later, a car horn blows. Ashley and Joey look around to see where it is coming from.

**PERSON IN CAR  
**Hey, do you know where –

**ASHLEY  
**I don't know nothing. I'm just visiting.

**PERSON IN CAR  
**I just wanna know where Hollywood and Vine is.

Ashley doesn't respond.

**JOEY  
**I know where it is.

He starts moving to the car, but Ashley pulls him back.

**ASHLEY  
**My parents told me never to talk to strangers.

**JOEY  
**So, why are you talking to me?

**ASHLEY  
**(She looks Joey up and down)  
(Dismissive tone) Like you're gonna hurt me.

The person in the car keeps trying to get Ashley and Joey's attention, then Ashley yells –

**ASHLEY  
**Hey! Can't you take a hint?! Beat it! Am-Scray!

Suddenly, Ashley and Joey feel someone grab them from behind. They are both kicking and screaming, but they can't get out of the mysterious person's grip. The person has a black mask over his head and a green army-looking outfit. The person continues to drag them into the car. Ashley tries to chase away, but the person catches her before she can get away. The person shoves Ashley and Joey inside the car, slams the door, and the car speeds away.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT TWO

- 2 MIN COMMERCIAL BREAK -

FADE IN:

**HALFWAY BUMPER (1)  
**A still image of the title is showing. An abbreviated version of the theme is being used. Maddie and David's voices are in voice over.

**DAVID  
**Relax and lower your remote. It's a thumb free zone.

**MADDIE  
**We'll be back in a moment.

FADE OUT:

- 2 MIN COMMERCIAL BREAK -


	2. After All These Years - Pt. 2

**MOONLIGHTING IN THE 21ST CENTURY:**

**EPISODE 1: AFTER ALL THESE YEARS (PART 2)**

**WRITTEN BY: Christie Taylor**

FADE IN:

**HALFWAY BUMPER (2)  
**A still image of the title is showing. An abbreviated version of the theme is being used. Maddie and David's voices are in voice over.

**MADDIE  
**As promised, we're back.

**DAVID  
**Now that didn't take long, did it?

FADE OUT:

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

**INT. - BLUE MOON OFFICE - AFTERNOON  
**  
**MRS. HARRISON  
**How could this happen?  
**  
TERRI  
**We can't jump to conclusions. (Turns to little David) How long have Ashley and...  
**  
MRS. HARRISON  
**Joey!  
**  
TERRI  
**(Looks apologetically to Mrs. Harrison)  
Joey, have been gone?

**LITTLE DAVID  
**(Looks at his watch and fights back tears)  
About an hour.  
**  
TERRI  
**Not only do we jump to conclusions, we leap to them.  
**  
AGNES  
**Wait a second, wait a second. Let's all calm down. I'm sure it's not as bad as it looks.  
**  
MRS. HARRISON  
**Not as bad as it looks? It looks like my boy is missing!  
**  
LITTLE DAVID  
**Hey, my sister's missing too, lady!  
**  
TERRI  
**(Tries to console little David)  
David . . . David, it's okay. (To Agnes) Are you sure Maddie and David didn't tell you where they went?  
**  
AGNES  
**They raced out of here so fast, they probably didn't have time to think. But, don't worry, I'm sure Miss Hayes and Mr. Addison will –

**EVERYONE  
**(Wearily)**  
**Be here soon.

CUT TO:

**EXT.- OUTDOOR RESTURANT - CONTINUOUS  
**  
Maddie and David sit opposite each other as they finish what's left on their plates.

**MADDIE  
**Mmm . . . David, taking an early lunch was a great idea.

**DAVID  
**We burned up enough calories. (Holds his fork out toward Maddie) Wanna bite?

Maddie stands and stretchs herself over to his side of the table. She bends forward to reach his fork with her mouth, but David pulls the fork back.

**DAVID  
**(Has a playful smile on his face)  
Ah, ah, ah . . . you have to come over here to get it. ( Looks at her chest, then back to her eyes) Although I do enjoy the view.

Maddie wears a grin while walking to David's side of the table. When Maddie gets close enough, David grabs her around her waist and sits her down on his lap.

**MADDIE  
**(Looking around to see if anyone is watching)  
David.

**DAVID  
**(Chuckles) Nobody's gonna notice. They have too much on their plates to be bothered with what we are doing.

Maddie reaches forward to capture the food David still has on his fork. He puts the fork down and looks seductively at his wife. When she swallows the last piece, he reaches over to kiss her. They get more into it with each passing minute. They begin kissing each other's necks when a loud ringing sound should be disturbing them. But David, without breaking his concentration, frees up his right hand to search for his cell he put beside the glass of water. He grabs it and holds it up to the same level he is kissing Maddie's neck. His eyes are wide when he sees, 911 – COME BACK TO OFFICE – AGNES, on the message window. He involuntarily jumps out of his seat which sends Maddie crashing to the ground.

**DAVID  
**I'm sorry! (Reaches over to help Maddie up) I'm so sorry, honey. (She responds by smacking him hard on his arm.) Something's happening at the office. (He shows her the message.)

CUT TO:

**INT. - BLUE MOON OFFICE - MINUTES LATER  
**  
David and Maddie burst through the front door.

**DAVID  
**What happened?! Where's the fire?!

**LITTLE DAVID  
**(Runs up to his father crying)  
I'm sorry, Dad. I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen.

**DAVID  
**What? Who went where?

**TERRI  
**Ashley and . . . (Turns to Mrs. Harrison)

**MRS. HARRISON  
**Joey!

**TERRI  
**Joey are missing.

**DAVID  
**What?!

**MADDIE  
**(Looks around the room shell shocked)  
Terri?. . . Davy?. . . Mrs. Harrison? . . . Why are you all here?

**MRS. HARRISON  
**The question is, why weren't **you** here?

**AGNES  
**It's not their fault. It's my fault. I shouldn't have left my desk.

**TERRI  
**Agnes, it's not your fault. It's my fault. I shouldn't have used that sink.

**DAVID  
**Don't tell me . . . the faucet turned into a fountain. (They all look at him) What?

**LITTLE DAVID  
**No, Aunt Terri, it's my fault. I never should have let Ashley go downstairs.

**DAVID  
**Look, none of this is gonna bring Joey and Ashley back any sooner.

**MADDIE  
**Why don't we all go into the conference room and figure out what to do next. (Everyone starts walking except Agnes. She's returning to her desk.) You too, Agnes.

**AGNES  
**But –

**MADDIE  
**(Gently grabs Agnes' shoulders and steers her to the conference room) You know the most exciting thing about having voice mail, it can take messages even when you're away from your desk.

**MRS. HARRISON  
**(To Herself) I knew I couldn't trust them.

**DAVID  
**(He looks puzzled after he hearing this, but doesn't respond. Instead, he throws his arm around Terri's shoulder) Did you take a wrong turn from the Philharmonic? If you don't mind practicing on my harmonica, then you're in the right place.

**TERRI  
**I picked up my godchildren from their half day of school.

**DAVID  
**That explains why a 10-year-old is staring me in the face, in my office, in the middle of the day. (He drops his head; this is clearly overwhelms him.)

**TERRI  
**Hey. . . (David looks over to her) We're gonna find them. (She looks in the direction of Agnes' desk. She goes over and picks up the lawyer's briefcase) Who would leave something this expensive?. . . (She looks at David) What's wrong?

**DAVID  
**(Drags his hand over his face in frustration)  
I just realized Maddie and I ran a mini marathon for nothing.

**TERRI  
**I don't know about that. (David looks confused) I just thought of an idea.

CUT TO:

A montage of places David, Maddie, Terri, Agnes and Mrs. Harrison go to look for Ashley and Joey. The song, "Tell Me What I Gotta Do", by Al Jarreau begins. A shot of two pairs of feet (One pumps, the other loafers), pound the pavement to the beat of the music.

**INT. - PIZZA SHOP  
**  
David presents to the people behind the counter, two photos of Ashley and Joey. The people shake their heads no.

CUT TO:

**EXT. - PLAYGROUND  
**  
Terri goes to the sandbox and shows the pictures to some of the kids, they shake their heads no. She goes toward the See Saw, the two children shake their heads no, while continuing to go up and down.

CUT TO:

**INT. - CLOTHING SHOP  
**  
David shows the pictures of the children to some of the costumers, they shake their heads no. Maddie takes the pictures and turns to a woman who is looking at a nice blouse. Maddie shows her the photos, but the woman doesn't pay Maddie any attention. She attempts to show the photos to the woman again, but the woman moves away from her.

CUT TO:

**INT. - LIBRARY  
**  
Agnes talks to the librarian, but Agnes gets shushed. Each time Agnes comes closer to the woman, she continues to get shushed.

CUT TO:

**INT. - BACK TO CLOTHING SHOP  
**  
As David talks to the other costumers, Maddie tries to get this woman's attention. She follows the woman around. Maddie is determined to get a response one way or another. The woman looks over to Maddie, waves her off, and tells Maddie to get lost, but Maddie still follows her.

CUT TO:

**INT. - ARCADE  
**  
Mrs. Harrison walks over to some of the kids, who's eyes are glued to the screen. They move their heads to avoid the pictures Mrs. Harrison holds up in front of them.

CUT TO:

**INT. - BACK TO CLOTHING SHOP  
**  
Maddie still engrosses herself into not letting this woman show her up. Maddie taps her on the shoulder, the woman ignores her. She shakes the woman's shoulder, she swats Maddie away like a fly. Maddie gets fed up and whips the woman around by the arm and shows her the pictures. The woman responds by taking her purse and whacking Maddie on the head. Maddie uses her own purse to hit the woman back. When David finished talking, he sees, out of the corner of his eye, what is going on. He moves in and holds his hands up to the woman, so she doesn't start to hit him. It doesn't work. David begins steering Maddie out of the store. Maddie begins to calm down, but David lets Maddie out of the store first just to be on th safe side. Seconds later, Maddie returns. Before she is able to reach the handles of the glass door, David pulls her away.

CUT TO:

The two pairs of feet pound the pavement once more to the beat of the music.

CUT TO:

**EXT. - BACK TO PLAYGROUND  
**  
Terri swings in the middle swing and shows two kids, on each side of her, the pictures of Ashley and Joey. However, they indicate they haven't seen them by shaking their heads.

CUT TO:

**INT. - BACK TO LIBRARY  
**  
Agnes is visibly frustrated and slams the two photos on the librarian's desk. The librarian checks the pictures, shakes her head no, and shoves the photos back to Agnes. Agnes starts yawning, but the librarian shushes her again. Agnes leaves the library in a huff.

CUT TO:

**EXT. - THE ZOO  
**  
Maddie and David walks every inch of the zoo. They show everyone the pictures as Maddie and David walk by them. They go to the zookeepers tending to their Elephants and present them with the pictures. They shake their heads no as Maddie watches the Elephant's trunk very closely.

CUT TO:

**INT. - BACK TO ARCADE  
**  
The kids are still try to avoid looking at the pictures Mrs. Harrison sticks in their faces. One girl moves the pictures out of her way until another camera angle reveals "GAME OVER" on the video screen. She throws her hands up and gives Mrs. Harrison a glare before she walks away.

CUT TO:

**INT. - HAMBURGER DINER  
**  
Agnes holds up the two pictures to all the waitresses and the customers. Some of the customers continue eating without looking up. The ones who do look up, shakes their heads no.

CUT TO:

**EXT. - BACK TO THE ZOO  
**  
Maddie and David keep walking, but they stop to take a break near the cages of some monkeys. One of them takes Maddie's glasses she put on her head and places them on itself. When Maddie reaches for her glasses, she soon finds that they are gone. She looks everywhere until she sees a monkey wearing them. David laughs as Maddie snatches the glasses back and puts them in her purse.

CUT TO:

**EXT. - SIDEWALK/ INT. - ICE CREAM PARLOR  
**  
The same two sets of feet continue walking to the beat. The camera pans up as Maddie and David are slowing their pace and walks into an ice cream parlor. The song fades out when they are inside.  
**  
ICE CREAM MAN  
**Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Addison. How are you today?  
**  
DAVID  
**Other than putting in a month's worth of exercise, I'm pretty good.  
**  
MADDIE  
**It's Miss Hayes.  
**  
ICE CREAM MAN  
**Huh?  
**  
MADDIE  
**My name is Maddie Hayes, not Addison.  
**  
DAVID  
**Maddie, this isn't the time to reclaim your name. We gotta find Ashley and Joey.  
**  
ICE CREAM MAN  
**You didn't see them?  
**  
DAVID  
**(Gets excited)  
You saw them? When?

**ICE CREAM MAN  
**They came by here a few hours ago.  
**  
MADDIE  
**Do you know where they went?  
**  
ICE CREAM MAN  
**No. (He gives David his ice cream cone, then he gives Maddie her ice cream.) Oh, now I remember.  
**  
DAVID  
**Yeah?  
**  
ICE CREAM MAN  
**Yeah, but you're not gonna like my answer.  
**  
DAVID  
**Try us.

**ICE CREAM MAN  
**They were taken by some guy with a mask and green fatigues.  
**  
MADDIE  
**(Grabs her chest)  
Oh, my God!  
**  
ICE CREAM MAN  
**I tried to run after him, but the only thing I caught was the license plate.

**MADDIE  
**(talks at the same time) The license plate?

**DAVID  
**(talks at the same time) The license plate?

**ICE CREAM MAN  
**(Shows them a piece of paper)  
The license plate.

**DAVID  
**(He frantically takes out the cell in his pants pocket and starts dialing. He looks up to the ice cream man) Thanks a lot. We'll lobby Congress to make sure the 32nd flavor is named after you. (He attempts to get in touch with Bert, but there is no answer. He tries all the numbers Bert gave him, still no answer.) Only Bert would make a simple bugging operation into a federal case.  
**  
MADDIE  
**Why didn't you call Agnes?  
**  
DAVID  
**Good question, (He starts dialing) I hope she provides me with some good answers. . . Agnes, can you get in touch with Bert's canary at the DMV? . . . Good. Here's the plate number, (He gives her the numbers) . . . Okay, when you get the 411, call me ASAP, get it? Got it? Good, don't forget it. (Hangs up cell then turns to Maddie) What do we do now?  
**  
MADDIE  
**There's nothing else to do except sit and wait.

CUT TO:

**INT. - DAVID'S OFFICE - LATE AFTERNOON  
**  
As David's theme plays, he is lounging in his leather chair playing the same notes in his harmonica. The phone rings and David stops in mid-note to answer the phone. The theme stops short as well.

**DAVID  
**Hello? . . . Hello?!

He slowly hangs up. He picks up the harmonica and continues to play. The theme also picks up where David left off. Soon after, he and the theme stops again. He drops the harmonica on his desk and turns his chair around to the window. He starts to cry then clasps his hands together to pray.

**DAVID  
**Umm, listen. I . . . I haven't been corresponding with you lately. I promise to rectify that in the near future. . . . I bet you hear that a lot, right?. . . Umm . . . I just need to bend your ear for a minute. . . . I need you to watch over Joey and my little girl for me. . . (Maddie walks in and hears David talking to God) Just . . . just look after them wherever they are . . . whoever they are with . . . please help them stay safe (He cries a little harder) Please . . . I don't know what I'd do if anything happens to . . . (David breaks down and cries uncontrollably)

Maddie hears the painful sobs of her husband. She slowly moves over to him as he covers his face. She walks up behind his chair and puts her arms around him from behind. David slowly gets up and they both hold each other as they both burst into tears. The slow Moonlighting theme slips in. They hug as if they will fall to the ground if one lets the other go. Maddie manages to whisper into David's ear.

**MADDIE  
**It's okay. . . it's okay.

They continue to comfort each other when Jamie silently enters into the room.

**JAMIE  
**(Softly)  
Ex. . . excuse me. (Maddie and David look up to see Jamie with papers in her hand) I happened to get a hold of Joey and Dennis' family tree projects. I think you really need to check them out.

Maddie walks over to Jamie, while David stays behind his desk. Jamie places the papers on David's desk. They all lean in to see what is written on those papers. Maddie and David's heads rise up sharply and checks the papers again. The realization of what they have found is written on both of their faces.

CUT TO:

**INT. - CONFERENCE ROOM - A MINUTE LATER  
**  
Maddie and David looks at Mrs. Harrison.

**DAVID  
**When were you gonna let us in on your little secret?

**MRS. HARRISON  
**I didn't think I had to.

**DAVID  
**Didn't think you . . . (Cools his temper) . . . So, that's what you meant, huh? That you couldn't trust us.

**MRS. HARRISON  
**Put yourself in my position –

**DAVID  
**As long as you put yourself in my position first!

**MRS. HARRISON  
**So, what was I supposed to do? Tell you I was sent here by –

**MADDIE  
**(Sarcastically)  
It would have been the polite thing to do.

**DAVID  
**It would have been the only thing to do!

**MRS. HARRISON  
**(To Maddie)  
This doesn't concern you!

**DAVID  
**As long as she shares my life, it sure as hell does! (He paces around the room still not believing what he now knows) So, how much does the person in question knows?

**MRS. HARRISON  
**Knows enough not to trust you with Joey.

**DAVID  
**Not to trust . . . (Calms down again) (To himself but everyone in the room can hear) I can't believe you two are putting me in this, then blame me.

**MADDIE  
**So, what do we do now?

**DAVID  
**Contact the Rockwells. Get their side of this whole mess.

Maddie and David gets ready to leave the room. David looks Mrs. Harrison in the eyes.

**DAVID  
**(Controlling his anger)  
If you still want to, you're still welcome to stay. If not, we'll contact you. (He turns to leave. Maddie follows. Before he steps out of the room, he stops and turns to Maddie) Why don't they (Looks at the camera) know what we're talking about?

**MADDIE  
**We gotta hold them 'til the commercial break. (David lets Maddie out first.)

**DAVID  
**(To Camera) Can't say I didn't try. (He closes the door behind him)

Maddie and David are about to retreat into David's office again until –

**AGNES  
**Mr. Addison?

He races over to Agnes.

**MADDIE**  
I'll be in my office, David.

He nods. Maddie turns around and goes into her office.

**DAVID  
**Find anything?

**AGNES  
**An address, a phone number –

**DAVID  
**Name?

**AGNES  
**He was about to tell me, but he was cut off. He didn't have enough change.

**DAVID  
**Who says small change is worthless?

**BERT  
**(Bursts through the front door)  
Great news, sir. It's all set! (To Agnes) Hello, my little sugar plum. (Jumps up and holds onto the edge of the desk to kiss Agnes then jumps off) Get ready to celebrate because after tonight, Daddy's comin' home! . . . to stay! (Looks at David) Until I come back to work the next day.

**DAVID  
**What's all . . . (He now understands why Bert is excited) Ohh . . . that's great! So great, I have something else for you to do.

**BERT  
**You do!

**DAVID  
**I do. (Grabs the information Agnes gathered and gives it to Bert) See this? I want you to track this information down along with this . . . (He gives Bert another piece of paper)

**BERT  
**The Rockwell residence? Any relation to Norman?

**DAVID  
**Just go.

**BERT  
**But . . . but sir?

**DAVID  
**But . . . but what?

**BERT  
**It's just . . . I was looking forward to cracking this Adams case once and for all.

**DAVID  
**I know, I saw, but Bert we have time to catch him with his pants down later. Right now, what I need you to do is paramount.

**BERT  
**But –

**AGNES  
**Bert. Do it. Two small lives hang in the balance. (Realizing what she said, she looks at David) Sorry, Mr. Addison.

**BERT  
**(He's sensing something is wrong by how David and Agnes are reacting) What's going on, Mr. Addison?

**DAVID  
**A client's child and Ashley have been taken –

**BERT  
**Oh, my God! Sir, you must be utterly beside yourself.

**DAVID  
**(Gives Bert a strange look) In a matter of speaking.

**BERT  
**You must feel like your daughter has been sucked into a Black Hole with no signs of ever escaping the enormous yet lethal cosmic power of the Heavens. She's out there . . . alone like a star that's about to lose its light, and you fear she might perish without a sense of knowing why –

**DAVID  
**You ever hear of Cliff Notes, Bertie?

**BERT  
**Listen, if there's anything I can do to help you ease this unbearable suffering in this traumatic time, please don't hesitate.

**DAVID  
**You wanna help me?

David shoves the papers to Bert's chest and steers him around to face the front door and points straight ahead to show Burt where he wants him to go.

**BERT  
**No problem, sir. (He leaves office)

**DAVID  
**If only he had said that five minutes earlier. (Turns to Agnes) So, where's mini-he?

**AGNES  
**Mini-who?

**DAVID  
**Mini-him. (Points towards the door) The two-foot, seven-inch Bert impersonator. I didn't see him in the day care center lately.

**AGNES  
**Jeffrey is going to pre-school. I thought you knew.

**DAVID  
**I did. I wanted the people at home to get up to speed. (Breathes out a huge sigh and gives Agnes a concerned look) Now, Agnes –

**AGNES  
**Mr. Addison, it's okay.

**DAVID  
**What can be better than stretching out, putting your feet up, and snoozing 'til lunch? You can only do that if you have your own four walls.

**AGNES  
**I'm fine. I like it out here.

**DAVID  
**Why pick the run of the mill three leaf clover when you have the four leaf variety me and Miss Hayes offered you?

**AGNES  
**Really, Mr. Addison, I'm okay.

**DAVID  
**Well, I'm leaving that office empty until you finally come to your senses.

**AGNES  
**Thanks, Mr. Addison.

David blows Agnes a kiss, then heads over to Maddie's office.

CUT TO:

**INT. - MADDIE'S OFFICE - CONTINUOUS  
**  
David steps in.

**DAVID  
**Have you heard any –

Maddie cuts him off, puts her finger to her lips, and pointed over to Terri and little David sleeping side by side. He smiles as he watches his son and his ex-lamaze partner sleeping peacefully.

**DAVID  
**I never thought I'd like the idea of seeing my son sleeping with an older woman.  
**  
MADDIE  
**Only you can make something sweet into something tawdry.  
**  
DAVID  
**It's a gift.  
**  
MADDIE  
**You mind keeping it wrapped?  
**  
DAVID  
**Even when we're undressed?  
**  
MADDIE  
**(She sighs) When you said it can happen anyplace, anytime, anywhere, you never said the anywhere would be a few feet away from our building.

David moves closer to her as Maddie gets up to meet him near the middle of the room. The slow Moonlighting theme starts the second they give each other a soft, comforting hug.

DISSOLVE TO:

**INT. - MADDIE'S OFFICE - NEXT MORNING  
**  
The theme continues throughout this transition into the next morning. The camera pans from the left side of the couch to the right where David and Maddie are lying. David has his arms around Maddie's waist while they continue sleeping. David is groggy when he feels someone tugging at his sleeve. He looks up seeing his worried son staring at him.

**LITTLE DAVID  
**Dad?

**DAVID  
**What's up, buddy? What's wrong?

**LITTLE DAVID  
**Will we ever find them?

**DAVID  
**Hey, what kind of question is that? Of course, we're gonna find them. It's taking us a little longer, that's all.

Maddie groans when she wakes up.

**DAVID  
**(Looking at her) Take it easy, sleepy head. One false move, you'll find yourself kissing the carpet instead of me.

Not noticing little David is standing in front of her, she shifts her body in toward David.

**MADDIE  
**How about you giving me a reason for me to wake up. (Starts kissing him on his neck)

**DAVID  
**How about we save it before our son gets his firsthand lesson on what a porno flick looks like.

Maddie jerks herself around and sees little David. She gives him an awkward smile.

**MADDIE  
**Hi, sweetheart. Sleep okay? (Little David continues to gawk at his parents) . . . I'm going into the kitchen and fix us some breakfast.

**DAVID  
**As long as it's out of a cereal box.

Maddie playfully pushes David's head into one of the throw pillows. She gets off the couch and walks backwards to the door. She bumps into the couch along the way. She almost loses her balance and mumbles to herself as she walks out the door.

**DAVID  
**(To little David – Jokingly)  
You've witnessed what I have been waking up to every morning.

**BERT  
**(Comes through the door)  
Mr. Addison.

**DAVID  
**Bert! (Pops up from the couch and rushes over to Bert) What's the scoop?

**BERT  
**The trace went cold. The info. from the license plate is more like a company car. It's owned by a Walter Burns and Hildy Johnson. They own a local gym. Funny thing about it is, nobody knows who these people are. They just collect the rent checks.

**DAVID  
**What about the Rockwells?

**BERT  
**They weren't in a talkative mood. Since Joey is reported to be Dennis' friend, and they're enrolled in the same class, the media has been focusing on them pretty hard. They went so far as to sic their pitbull Scruffles on me. I had to leave their premises.

**DAVID  
**(Throws up his hands in frustration)  
This is just great!

**BERT**  
However, seeing the magnatitude of the situation, I'll go back to see if they're really on the level.

**DAVID  
**Contact me as soon as you can.

**BERT  
**Right, sir. (He rushes out the door and almost knocking Maddie down in the process) Sorry, Miss Hayes. (He continue to leave.)

**MADDIE  
**(Gets excited)  
Did he find a lead?

**DAVID  
**He barely found a way through the door.

**LITTLE DAVID  
**We don't know if Ashley and Joey are still alive, do we?

David motions for Maddie to go outside the office.

**DAVID  
**We'll be right back, okay? (little David nods)

David closes the door behind him. David blows out a huge sigh before he finds the words to tell Maddie –

**DAVID  
**We have to go to the last resort.

**MADDIE  
**Last resort?

**DAVID  
**The last resort. It's not any old resort. This oasis is so exclusive, it's surrounded by bobwire.

**MADDIE  
**David, you're not suggesting –

**DAVID  
**We have to. I sure as hell would like to know why I volunteered for something I didn't volunteer for. Look, I wouldn't think of doing this, but our daughter is in danger.

**MADDIE  
**(Surrendering to the idea)  
If that's what we gotta do . . . we gotta do it.

They both walk back into the office.

**DAVID  
**Terri? You mind watching my namesake for a little while longer?

**TERRI  
**No problem. I couldn't leave if I wanted to anyway, Ashley took my car keys.

**LITTLE DAVID  
**(Answering his parents' confused looks)  
To get her backpack out of Aunt Terri's car.

**TERRI  
**I was checking in with Walter a few minutes ago . . . he's okay.

**DAVID  
**The 47 -year-old version, or the 13-year-old version?

**TERRI  
**The 13-year-old. I still can't believe he's that old.

**MADDIE  
**Tell me about it. I still remember screaming and shouting at the top of my lungs, while **you** were the one who was actually giving birth to him.

**DAVID  
**I hate to break our trip down memory lane, but Maddie and I have to detour into a nightmare on some other street.

CUT TO:

**INT. - VISITING ROOM - LATE MORNING  
**  
David and Maddie are about to sit down.

**MADDIE  
**I still don't understand why we couldn't grill Mrs. Harrison.

**DAVID  
**She wouldn't have spilled the beans. We gotta get it from the horse's mouth, which means we have to settle for talking to...

**VOICE** (Off Screen)  
I wondered when you were goning pay me a visit.

They are looking from the other side of the glass.

**DAVID** (Off Screen)  
(Close-up shot)  
Jillian.

CUT TO BLACK.

END OF ACT THREE

- 4 MIN COMMERCIAL BREAK -

ACT FOUR

FADE IN:

**INT. - VISITING ROOM (JAIL) - CONTINUOUS  
**  
**JILLIAN  
**It's nice of you to drop by, David.  
**  
DAVID  
**Can we stop with the small talk?  
**  
JILLIAN  
**(Looks at Maddie)  
I had figured you'd end up with her.

**DAVID  
**Stop stalling and tell us why you dragged me into this?  
**  
JILLIAN  
**(To herself)  
Where should I start?

**DAVID  
**Tests have proven it helps when you start at the beginning.  
**  
MADDIE  
**It sure helps me when I read to my kids at bedtime.  
**  
JILLIAN  
**Okay . . . after four long, hard years of being locked up in this dump, I planned my great escape. I didn't know where to go. My family didn't want anything to do with me . . .

**DAVID  
**Smart people.  
**  
JILLIAN  
**Except my mother . . .  
**  
DAVID  
**Well, mothers can't be choosers.  
**  
JILLIAN  
**But, I didn't want to put her in that position. So, she advised me to go up to the Bay Area and visit my longtime friend.  
**  
MADDIE  
**Mrs. Harrison?  
**  
JILLIAN  
**Mrs. Harrison . . . Gale actually . . . Anyway, I explained the situation, she still offered to let me stay as long as I needed.  
**  
DAVID  
**Well, how about? Cinderella ain't the only one who has a fairy godmother.  
**  
JILLIAN  
**I managed to stay there for about two years. While I was there, I became acquainted with a man . . .  
**  
DAVID  
**Prince Charming, I assume . . .  
**  
JILLIAN  
**We became friends, then we became lovers . . .  
**  
DAVID  
**And nine months later, Joey pops out of your oven . . .  
**  
JILLIAN  
**Not before I was recaptured.  
**  
DAVID  
**Let me guess, Prince Charming turned out to be a frog with a badge and a gun.  
**  
JILLIAN  
**He really pulled one over on me.  
**  
DAVID  
**Yeah, I know the feeling.  
**  
JILLIAN  
**Anyway, I was three months pregnant when I went back to jail. I told him the baby was his, but he didn't want anything to do with it. I had to give birth to Joey while being handcuffed to a hospital bed. My mother had custody of him until she died three years ago. Gale and her husband volunteered to move down to LA and become Joey's legal guardians.  
**  
DAVID  
**This all doesn't explain why she says she doesn't trust me, or Maddie, right after Joey and our daughter disappeared.  
**  
JILLIAN  
**Well, I sort of told her you are his father.

**DAVID  
**(talks at the same time) You did what?

**MADDIE  
**(talks at the same time) You did what?

**JILLIAN  
**I couldn't tell her Joey's father, the man I fell in love with, was the one who sent me to jail.  
**  
DAVID  
**Or did you?  
**  
JILLIAN  
**Excuse me?  
**  
DAVID  
**You told her I was the reason why Joey doesn't have a father. You told her I abandoned him didn't you?  
**  
JILLIAN  
**I –  
**  
DAVID  
**Didn't you!

Jillian lowers her head in shame.  
**  
MADDIE  
**(Looks uneasy)  
Would you mind if we move on to the other piece of the puzzle named the Rockwell's.

**JILLIAN  
**It was a matter of time before they'd to get into the picture. See, June Rockwell, then June Armstrong, never liked me when Harlan and I started dating. She'd tell him I was no good for him . . .  
**  
DAVID  
**If only I had a sister . . .  
**  
JILLIAN  
**She was hell-bent on breaking us up, but Harlan wouldn't hear of it. After I was sent away, she vowed she'd never forgive me for taking away her only brother.  
**  
DAVID  
**And when Dennis found out that Joey was your son, the Rockwells planned the big payback. If they can't break into jail to get to you, they decided to get to the next best thing. What's more satisfying than cutting down your side of the family tree.

**MADDIE  
**So, why did they take Ashley?  
**  
DAVID  
**It may be a classic case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
**  
JILLIAN  
**You know, weirdest thing about that woman . . .  
**  
DAVID  
**Weirder than killing her brother?  
**  
JILLIAN  
**She'd make Harlan promise not to give me her cigarettes.  
**  
DAVID  
**You're making this up, right?  
**  
JILLIAN  
**(Shaking her head) She loves those old cigarette holders. They made her look more elegant and fashionable than she could ever be on her own. (She mimics by holding her chin in the air, tilting her head back, and to the side while holding two fingers in the air creating a "V".)

**DAVID  
**I hope she remembers all that at her next doctor's visit.  
**  
JILLIAN  
**Oh, no. She doesn't smoke.  
**  
MADDIE  
**She doesn't?  
**  
JILLIAN  
**She loves to look like she does.  
**  
DAVID  
**Who says image isn't everything?  
**  
JILLIAN  
**(Under her breath)  
"His Girl Friday."

**MADDIE  
**Excuse me?  
**  
JILLIAN  
**It was one of those stupid movies she watched when Harlan first introduced me to her. Movies like, "The Philadelphia Story", "Bringing Up Baby", "It happened One Night." She loves that kind of junk. They always put me to sleep.  
**  
DAVID  
**Well, this has been a hoot of a reunion. We'll try to come back for the 25th anniversary. Same time? Same place? . . . What am I saying? It ain't like you're gonna change your address any time soon.

Maddie and David signal to the guards that they are finished with their discussion. They lead Jillian back to her cell. David puts on a plastic grin, a small wave, and says –  
**  
DAVID  
**Toodles.

CUT TO:

**INT. - INSIDE MERCEDES - 20 MINUTES LATER  
**  
Maddie drives the car as they go back to the office.

**DAVID  
**How does she do it?

**MADDIE  
**Do what?

**DAVID  
**After all these years, she can still haunt me.

**MADDIE  
**Jillian?

**DAVID  
**Jillian.

A long awkward silence fills the car as we –

CUT TO:

**INT. - BASEMENT OF BUILDING - CONTINUOUS  
**  
Ashley and Joey are tied up on one of the basement pillars.

**ASHLEY  
**Okay, I'm going ask you one more time. Why are we tied up on this thing?

**WOMAN  
**Why?

**ASHLEY  
**Yeah, why? You know, it's a question, which is followed by an answer. It also tells me the reason why I asked question in the first place. I know about this because I got an A in Grammar.

**BOY  
**Maybe **I** can answer it for you.

**MAN  
**Dennis, stay upstairs!

**JOEY  
**Dennis?

**DENNIS  
**That's right. (Walks over to Ashley and Joey) Dennis.

**JOEY  
**What is this all about? Why are you doing this to me?

**ASHLEY  
**Why are you doing this to me? I don't even know you.

**DENNIS  
**(Moves closer to Ashley)  
Maybe if you play your cards right, we can begin to know each other.

**ASHLEY  
**Maybe if you stop breathing on me, I won't have to smell your breath.

**MRS. ROCKWELL  
**Don't tell me you don't know what your mother did to our family?

**ASHLEY  
**You talking to me?

**MRS. ROCKWELL  
**I'm talking to him. (Pointing to Joey)

**ASHLEY  
**Oh.

**JOEY  
**What did she do?

**MRS. ROCKWELL  
**Don't play dumb with me.

**DENNIS  
**Ma, he's ain't playing. He **is** dumb.

**JOEY  
**I must be for having a friend like you.

**MRS. ROCKWELL  
**She never told you, did she?

**JOEY  
**Tell me? Tell me what?

**MR. ROCKWELL  
**Isn't it strange to visit your mother in the State Pen?

**JOEY  
**My godmother told me all about that.

**DENNIS  
**Did your godmother tell you that your mom killed your father?

**JOEY  
**(Shocked)  
My father?

**MRS. ROCKWELL  
**He was my brother too.

**JOEY  
**But, that's not possible. My father's David Addison.

**ASHLEY  
**(Laughing)  
He's what?

**JOEY  
**Shocking ain't it, sis?

**ASHLEY  
**I have never seen you fight for the last drumstick at our dinner table, unless David really does have an imaginary brother.

**JOEY  
**I'm not there because he abandoned me.

**MR. ROCKWELL  
**That's a crock!

**ASHLEY  
**I'll say it is!

**MRS. ROCKWELL  
**You're father is Harlan Armstrong.

**JOEY  
**Never heard of him.

**MR. ROCKWELL  
**Of course, you didn't! Your mother shot him fifteen years ago!

**ASHLEY  
**Wait a second. (Turns her head to Joey) How old are you?

**JOEY  
**Nine.

**ASHLEY  
**And this Harlan guy was shot by his mom fifteen years ago?

**MRS. ROCKWELL  
**You bet she did.

**ASHLEY  
**It doesn't take a lot of math to figure out something is off here.

**MR. ROCKWELL  
**(Turns to his wife)  
You know, she has a point.

**MRS. ROCKWELL  
**Are you gonna help me avenge my brother's death or what?

**ASHLEY  
**(talks at the same time) What.

**JOEY  
**(talks at the same time) What.

**MR. ROCKWELL  
**But if he's only nine, Harlan can't be his father.

**MRS. ROCKWELL  
**What difference does it make! The important thing still remains, his mother is Jillian Armstrong. After Dennis heard your little family tree presentation, I thought I had died and gone to Heaven.

**ASHLEY  
**(To herself)  
I wouldn't mind thinking you were up there myself.

**JOEY  
**But wait, if you planned to kill me so bad, why are you gonna kill her?

**ASHLEY  
**They're gonna kill me?

**DENNIS  
**(Turns to his parents)  
Who **is** she?

**ASHLEY  
**Ashley Addison's the name, private detection's my parents' game.

**MRS. ROCKWELL  
**Didn't you say your father is David Addison?

**ASHLEY  
**No, he did. (Motioning her head to Joey) But yeah, he's my father.

**MRS. ROCKWELL  
**(Hits Mr. Rockwell in the back of the head)  
Are you crazy?

**MR. ROCKWELL  
**What did I do?

**MRS. ROCKWELL  
**If it wasn't for him and his partner . . .

**ASHLEY  
**That's my mother.

**MRS. ROCKWELL  
**Jillian would still be out there using somebody else.

**MR. ROCKWELL  
**I'm sorry, when I was sneaking up on them I heard her say, "my parents are the best detectives in L.A."

**MRS. ROCKWELL  
**So, you kidnap their daughter?

**MR. ROCKWELL  
**I told you it was an imperfect plan from the beginning.

**MRS. ROCKWELL  
**Well, it's too late now. We can't have any witnesses.

**ASHLEY  
**Look, I'm not gonna upload this newsflash on a website. I don't even have a website. Hey, just tell me to clam up and I'll do it. I'll even jump back into the ocean if you want me to.

**MR. ROCKWELL  
**No can do, kid.

**JOEY**  
(Turns his head to Ashley)  
I'm sorry.

**ASHLEY  
**(Turning her head to Joey)  
You better be.

DISSOLVE TO:

**INT. - BLUE MOON OFFICE - AFTERNOON  
**  
The employees are all exhausted. They are lying their heads on their desks; their hands rests on their phones. One phone rings. They snap out of their naps at the same time yelling –

**EVERYONE  
**Hello!...Hello!

When they all realize it was not their phone, they lay their heads back on their desks. David charges out of Maddie's office.

**DAVID  
**Did you guys hear anything!

He shocks everyone. His outburst causes them to jump out of their seats and scream like they all had the same nightmare.

**DAVID  
**(Disappointed)**  
**I'll take that as a no.

DISSOLVE TO:

**INT. BASEMENT OF BULIDING - AFTERNOON  
**  
The Rockwells bring out a gasoline container. The father / son team splashes the gas all over the floor.

**JOEY**  
Why can't you just shoot us?

**MRS. ROCKWELL  
**We can't afford anyone to identify your bodies.

**DENNIS  
**And I hate to see the sight of blood.

Ashley airs out a nervous chuckle.

**MR. ROCKWELL  
**What's so funny?

**ASHLEY  
**I can't believe I'm about to die before my first episode is even finished.

**MR. ROCKWELL  
**That's life, kid.

**MRS. ROCKWELL  
**(To her husband)  
This is a great idea to finally get rid of this dump, get the insurance money, and get even with an evil bitch in the process. This calls for (She takes out a cigarette, then a lighter, and starts lighting up the cigarette.)

**DENNIS  
**(Stops her from lighting up.)  
Mom, are you nuts?

**MR. ROCKWELL  
**I don't know why you go through all that nonsense. You can't take a puff without coughing.

**MRS. ROCKWELL  
**It makes me feel good.

**JOEY  
**(To Ashley)  
Yep, she's completely nuts.

**ASHLEY  
**I bet you won't cash in, when the insurance company finds out the building was torched with the same stuff you put in a car.

**MRS. ROCKWELL  
**(Walks over to Ashley)  
Who do you think owns the insurance company?

**JOEY  
**Why can't you do what normal people do? Embezzle the money and fly to Rio.

**MR. ROCKWELL  
**Are you kidding? Our paperwork has to be in order.

**MRS. ROCKWELL  
**Speaking of which, where is the policy?

Mr. Rockwell searches all his pockets. He then checks some of the tables and several boxes, but he comes up empty.

**MRS. ROCKWELL  
**Don't tell me you left it on the dresser again?

**MR. ROCKWELL  
**Okay, I won't . . . but I did.

Mrs. Rockwell smacks him in the head again.

**MRS. ROCKWELL  
**We'll have to get it when we're finished.

**JOEY  
**It's like being among "The Addams Family."

**ASHLEY  
**Nah, "The Addams Family" wasn't this weird.

CUT TO:

**INT. - BLUE MOON OFFICE - CONTINUOUS**

Everyone, especially Maddie and David, perks up when Burt comes through the front door.

**DAVID  
**Bertie, what did you find?

**BERT  
**A good doctor. I needed eight stitches. I also found, before Scruffles found me, this unfinished paper work from an insurance company. (Gives papers to David)

**DAVID  
**What does this have to do with anything?

**BERT  
**I don't know. It was the only thing I could grab in short notice. It says something about a claim for a burnt down building. Maybe we should give Walter and Hildy a call.

**MADDIE  
**Who?

**BERT  
**Walter Burns and Hildy Johnson. They're the ones who own the building. Life is funny. I was over at that gym yesterday, now it's nothing but charcoal.

**DAVID  
**But why would the Rockwells care about their claim? (Looking at the forms) Why do they even have these papers in the first place?

**BERT  
**I checked into that. It turns out they own an insurance company and some other properties. Maybe they're studying their claim.

**MADDIE  
**Who owns that building again?

**BERT  
**Walter Burns –

**MADDIE  
**(talks at the same time) And Hildy Johnson.

**BERT  
**(talks at the same time) And Hildy Johnson.

**DAVID  
**So?

**MADDIE  
**(Half whispers)  
"His Girl Friday."

**DAVID  
**Huh?

**MADDIE  
**"His Girl Friday!" They were the lead characters in "His Girl Friday."

**DAVID  
**(Coming around to what she's saying)  
Cary Grant, Rosalind Russell –

**MADDIE  
**And June Rockwell.

**DAVID  
**Lesser known as June Armstrong! Bert, you still have that address?

**BERT  
**Yes, indeed I do, sir.

**DAVID  
**(Looking at everyone)  
Quit standing around! Let's go!

David, Maddie, Agnes, Jamie and Bert fly out the office. Seconds later, Bert is the first to step back in.

**BERT  
**I left it here somewhere.

**DAVID  
**You better find it quick. My daughter's life is at stake!

**MRS. HARRISON  
**I can't take much more of this! Jillian told me about how you abandoned Joey, but I thought if you met him face to face, you'd reclaim him.

**BERT  
**Reclaim who? Who's Jillian?

**AGNES  
**(Pats Bert on the shoulder)  
It was before your time.

**DAVID  
**Listen, I don't have time to explain it now, but what Jillian told you was a boldface lie!

**MRS. HARRISON  
**She said you would say that!

**DAVID  
**Bert! The Address!

**BERT  
**(Frantically searching around the office)  
I'll find it, sir. I'll find it.

**MRS. HARRISON  
**What on earth has Jillian ever did to you?

**DAVID  
**Lady, catch the re-run and find out for yourself.

**TERRI  
**(Walking out of Maddie's office)  
What happened? What's going on?

**DAVID  
**(Runs to her)  
Did you see a little slip of paper with an address written on it?

**TERRI  
**Well –

**BERT  
**Ah-ha! Now I remember. It's in –

Sounds of something crashing to the floor are coming from Maddie's office.

**BERT  
**There. (Points to Maddie's office)

David and Maddie run inside. They see orange juice spilled all over Maddie's desk.

**LITTLE DAVID  
**I'm sorry, Mom . . . Dad, I'm not my rock solid self these days.

The rest rush in to see the mess. David picks up a soggy slip of paper; the ink on the papaer is badly smeared.

**DAVID  
**(Turns to Bert)  
This isn't what we're supposed be looking for, is it?

Bert simply nods his head to confirm that it is. David slumps on the dry edge of Maddie's desk. Maddie comes over and hugs him.

**MADDIE  
**Don't worry, we'll find it.

**JAMIE** (Off Screen)  
Find what?  
(She enters the office)

**DAVID  
**We just lost the winning ticket that claimed Ashley and Joey's freedom.

**JAMIE  
**What about your car?

**DAVID  
**(Looks confused)  
My car?

**JAMIE  
**Your car. Remember when Bert insisted that you install a tracking device in case any one of us is missing?

**DAVID  
**I did?

**BERT  
**I did!

**MADDIE  
**You did! We gave Ashley and David one of those ID cards so we'll know where they are at all times.

**LITTLE DAVID  
**That is, if she was able to get her backpack before they nabbed her. She always puts that stuff in there.

**MADDIE  
**(To little David) For her sake, she better had.

**DAVID  
**Davy, you, and Terri stay here. To the rest of you, we have an Addison to find! (To himself) This is the first time I wasn't referring to Richie. (To Everyone) To the Batcave!!

CUT TO:

**INT. - UNDERGROUND GARAGE - MINUTES LATER  
**  
The "Batman" theme plays while the headlights are turned on. David revs up the engine for a few seconds. The car zooms out of the garage with a loud screeching sound of burnt rubber. An outside shot of the garage is established seconds before David's car speeds and make a sharp turn onto the streets of L.A.

CUT TO:

**INT. - BASEMENT IN BUILDING - CONTINUOUS  
**  
We look at the close-up on Ashley's backpack, then the camera zooms out to see it is a few feet away from where Ashley and Joey are tied up on one of the basement pillars.

**MRS. ROCKWELL  
**I want to say the last word, but the second my husband pulls that trigger, I would have said enough. (She shakes her head in mock sorrow) I really wish I could have met you kids in different circumstances. I would have invited you to watch, "His Girl Friday" with me.

**MR. ROCKWELL  
**Oh God! Not that damn movie again!

**MRS. ROCKWELL  
**Shut up!  
(She smacks him again)

**DENNIS  
**Well, I wish I can say, "I'll see you later, Joey," but I can't. You'll be dead.

**ASHLEY  
**(Whispers)  
If we ever get out of this, remind me to kick you in the teeth for having a crappy judge of character.

**JOEY  
**(Whisper back)  
Deal.

**MRS. ROCKWELL  
**Bye, bye, kids.

Ashley and Joey brace themselves, but hears constant clicking instead.

**MRS. ROCKWELL  
**Don't tell me you forgot to put the bullets in the revolver?

**MR. ROCKWELL  
**Okay I won't . . . but I did. (Mrs. Rockwell sighs in frustration.) But I know where I left them.

**MRS. ROCKWELL  
**Well, get them!

Phil Collins', "In the Air Tonight," fades up as the camera follows Mr. Rockwell up the stairs.

CUT TO:

**INT. - INSIDE MERCEDES - CONTINUOUS  
**  
The song continues as David drives. Maddie rides shotgun. Agnes, Bert, and Jamie are in the back seat. An outside shot reveals David running red lights and weaving in and out of traffic, which makes the rest of the cars around him spin out of control.

CUT TO:

**INT - MAIN FLOOR OF BUILDING - CONTINUOUS  
**  
Mr. Rockwell continues to weave his way around numerous fitness equipment.

CUT TO:

**INT. - INSIDE MERCEDES - CONTINUOUS  
**  
A close-up shot of David's anxiety-ridden face continues to make Maddie a bit nervous.

CUT TO:

**INT. - BASEMENT OF BUILDING - CONTINUOUS  
**Ashley and Joey are wrestling as much as possible to try loosening the ropes around them.

CUT TO:

**INT. - LOBBY OF BUILDING - CONTINUOUS  
**  
Mr. Rockwell reaches the lobby. He looks for the bullets in one of the drawers near the cash register.

**MR. ROCKWELL**  
(Smacks himself in the head)  
I left them in the car!

He runs over to the front door. He twists the knob and pulls the door back. The song comes to an abrupt halt.

**DAVID  
**(Calm, cool, and collected)  
Going somewhere?

Mr. Rockwell tries to storm through the door until Maddie, Agnes, Burt, and Jamie help David block the doorway. Mr. Rockwell chose to run in the other direction. David and company follow. They continue chasing Mr. Rcokwell until David stops.

**DAVID  
**Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it! Nobody move!

Everyone, including Mr. Rockwell, stop in their tracks.

**DAVID  
**(Looks around his surroundings)  
Where the hell is the chase music? (Everyone shrugs) We can't have a chase without chase music. (Still more silence)

CUT TO:

**INT. - BASEMENT OF BUILDING - CONTINUOUS  
**  
**MRS. ROCKWELL  
**What's going on up there?

She turns to go upstairs.

CUT TO:

**INT. - MAIN FLOOR OF BUILDING - CONTINUOUS  
**  
Everyone is still standing around.

**DAVID  
**Look, nobody's moving until I hear something other than my heartbeat.

A second later, Michael Sembello's, "Maniac" starts playing.

Maddie sees a woman coming up from behind to try and tackle David. Maddie runs up behind Mrs. Rockwell and wrestles her to the floor. David catches up to Mr. Rockwell and jumps on him. They trade punches. Jamie runs up to David while he continues punching Mr. Rockwell.

**JAMIE  
**I'm going to see if they're downstairs!

**DAVID  
**Go for it!

David prepares to give Mr. Rockwell another punch when Dennis stomps on his toe. David bends over and hits his head on one of the exercise equipment. This exposes David to Mr. Rockwell's well placed kick to his stomach. Maddie and Mrs. Rockwell are still wrestling on the floor. Mrs. Rockwell pushes Maddie off with her feet. Maddie sails into one of the walls with much force then she slips down to the floor. Dennis holds a free weight over his head and prepares to sneak behind David and hit him over the head with it. However, the chase music skips like a defective CD. It makes everyone stop what they are doing.

**DAVID  
**(Gets fed up)  
Yo! What's the deal! I know you guys are rusty, but this is ridiculous!

The music starts up again, but it's now "The Nutcracker," by Tchaikovsky.

**DAVID  
**"Fantasia?"

**VOICE** (Off Screen)  
It's the only CD that doesn't skip.

David looks up and snatches the free weight from Dennis.

**DAVID  
**I'll take that!

**MR. ROCKWELL  
**Your gonna have a like more to handle.

He hurls the heavy weights at David. David ducks and dodges them. The weights miss him and crashes into the wall.

**DAVID  
**Avoiding Maddie's throws of fury sure helped my reflexes.

CUT TO:

**INT. - BASEMENT IN BUILDING - CONTINUOUS  
**  
Jamie runs down to the basement and sees Ashley and Joey tied up.

**ASHLEY  
**Jamie watch out! There's gas all over the floor.

Jamie carefully walks over to Ashley and Joey and begins untying them.

CUT TO:

**INT. - MAIN FLOOR OF BUILDING - CONTINUOUS  
**  
David continues dodging the free weights until he sees, out of the corner of his eye, a barbell. It takes him a few minutes to feel safe enough to move. He blindly runs over to the opposite end of the room. David looks back and sees Bert crouching behind one of the exercise bikes.

**DAVID  
**What the hell are you doing back there?

**BERT  
**Sir, I –

**DAVID  
**No time for long winded explanations. It's time for standing up and fighting like a –

**BERT  
**Sir!

Bert pulls David down with him when a free weight crashes behind them.

**DAVID  
**All right, you didn't have to stand that time, but you can this time. (They look over at Mr. Rockwell) He just ran out of ammo.

Maddie is still dueling it out with Mrs. Rockwell. Dennis kicks Maddie in the leg. Maddie turns around. It lets Mrs. Rockwell have an opportunity to grab Maddie from behind. She chokes Maddie. She continues to do so until Mrs. Rockwell feels an enormous pain on her right side. It makes her lose her grip. It also makes her lose her balance and falls backward toward the chest pressing bench.

**AGNES  
**No one chokes Miss Hayes and gets away with it!

CUT TO:

**INT. - BASEMENT OF BUILDING - CONTINUOUS  
**  
Jamie loosens the ropes. Ashley can now wiggle her way out. They are both helping Joey out of the ropes.

CUT TO:

**INT. - MAIN FLOOR OF BUILDING - CONTINUOUS  
**  
Dennis tries another sneak attack. This time Maddie is the target. However, Bert grabs him. Dennis kicks Bert on the thigh. It forces Bert to move backwards, but Bert is not loosening his grip. Mrs. Rockwell pushes Agnes into one of the exercise machines and it knocks Agnes to the floor. Mrs. Rockwell picks up the closest dumbbell and starts advancing on Agnes, but Maddie hits her with her own dumbbell from behind. It knocks Mrs. Rockwell out.

**MADDIE  
**No one hits Agnes and gets away with it!

**VOICE** (Off Screen)  
Mommy! . . . Daddy!

Maddie and David instinctively look over to see Ashley and Joey running at full speed. This distraction almost costs David, but Jamie sneaks up from behind and hits Mr. Rockwell over the head with one of the weights he threw earlier. It knocks him out cold.

**DAVID  
**(Turns to Jamie)  
Remind me to give you three wishes when this is all said and done.

**ASHLEY  
**Mommy! Daddy!

She runs to her parents and hugs them. After a few seconds, Maddie turns to hug Joey. David continues to hug Ashley with all of his might.

**DAVID  
**I'm so glad you're okay, sweet pea!

**ASHLEY  
**(Struggling to talk)  
Daddy!. . . I can't breathe!

David lets go and shares a laugh with Maddie. David goes over to hug Joey. When he lets go, he senses something is still wrong. So does Maddie.

**MADDIE  
**Is there a person we have forgot?

**DAVID  
**Forgot? Didn't we give them their long awaited beauty sleep?  
(Points to the Rockwells)  
Joey spots Dennis sneaking up behind David again holding a dumbbell. He is inches away from David's head.

**JOEY  
**Dennis!

**ASHLEY  
**(Turns to see what is going on)  
The hell you will!

She stops him, then punches him square in the face. It knocks him out. Ashley looks up, her eyes met her parents' stare.

**ASHLEY  
**(Apologically)  
I meant heck.

**DAVID  
**(Turns to Maddie)  
Like mother, like daughter.

CUT TO:

**INT. - MAIN FLOOR OF BUILDING - MINUTES LATER  
**  
The police is on the scene. One officer has handcuffs on Mrs. Rockwell. Another officer walks over to Mr. Rockwell, who is still knocked out on the floor. The officer tries waking him up.

**DAVID  
**Well.

**MADDIE  
**Well.

**DAVID  
**Another day, another bad guy in handcuffs.

**MADDIE  
**I wonder if those things are small enough for that bad guy.

They both watch an officer slip Dennis into his handcuffs. Meanwhile, the other officer finds it difficult to wake up Mr. Rockwell.

**MRS. ROCKWELL  
**Norman? . . . Norman? . . . Can you hear me? (She slaps him in the face in her attempt to wake him up) Norman . . .

**DAVID  
**(To Camera)  
Thought it was just a silly joke, didn't ya?

David turns back around to watch two officers pull Norman off the floor, put handcuff on his wrists, and starts dragging him out the building.

FADE OUT

END OF ACT FOUR

- 4 MIN COMMERCIAL BREAK -

TAG

FADE IN:

**INT. BLUE MOON OFFICE - A FEW DAYS LATER  
**  
David talks to Mrs. Harrison while Ashley, little David, and Joey play in the background.

**MRS. HARRISON  
**(Smiling)  
Mr. Addison, how can I ever repay you?

**DAVID  
**Cash, check or credit card will do. . . but don't worry . . . we're throwing in the family discount. (He looks at the three children playing.)

**MRS. HARRISON  
**That's very kind, but I can't let you do that.

**DAVID  
**Hey, lady, you caught me in a charitable mood. It's only here for a limited time. Take it while supplies last.

**MRS. HARRISON  
**I talked to Jillian. (His face turned a little more serious when she mentioned Jillian's name) She explained everything and I explained everything to Joey.

**DAVID  
**How did he take it?

**MRS. HARRISON  
**As much as a nine-year-old can in these kind of things, but he'll be okay. (Looks at David) I owe you an apology.

In the background, Ashley is actually trying to kick Joey in the teeth. She misses several times.

**DAVID  
**The discount offer still stands. In fact, why don't you bring Joey around these parts. My kids gained a new playmate.

Both adults watch Ashley continue to kick Joey in the teeth. David turns to Mrs. Harrison and gives her a defensive grin.

**DAVID  
**This will only take a second. (Walks over to kids) Ash! What do you think you're doing? This ain't Karate class and his teeth ain't a block of wood!

As David continues to scold his child, Maddie's door opens, and she shakes the hand of the lawyer.

**MADDIE  
**Thanks again for moving the court date to tomorrow, Mr. Duncan. David and I will definitely be there this time. Thank you.

She shakes Mr. Duncan's hand again. He turns and starts walking out of the office.

**MADDIE  
**(Happy tone in her voice)  
Oh, Da-vid.

**DAVID  
**(Repeating the tone)  
Oh, Mad-die.

**MADDIE  
**Do you mind stepping into my office, please?  
(She disappears into her office)

**DAVID  
**(Turning to kids)  
Well, she did say, "please."

He proceeds to walk into her office and closes the door.

CUT TO:

**INT. - MADDIE'S OFFICE - CONTINUOUS**

**MADDIE  
**It's all set.

**DAVID  
**What is?

**MADDIE  
**The court case. The bankruptcy case.

**DAVID  
**Ohh, that's right. (He sits next to her on the coach) The bankruptcy case. I can't believe it.

**MADDIE  
**After all these years, Lou LaSalle comes to us, not to buy our agency, but for us to buy his.

**DAVID  
**It's only to bail him out of Chapter 11. But whatever the reason, we're coming to the last chapter of the Lou LaSalle chronicles and the great thing about it, we already know how the book ends.

**MADDIE  
**Not only will we take over his L.A. operation, but we also take over his New York and DC branches as well.

**DAVID  
**(Looking smug when he puts his arm around Maddie)  
We've come a long way, baby. So long, it's reached three thousand miles. We've definitely expanded our corporate family tree.

**MADDIE  
**(Putting both arms around him)  
I think it's time for us to celebrate.

**DAVID  
**(Moves in closer to her)  
Celebrate?

**MADDIE  
**(Moves in closer to him)  
Celebrate.

They begin to kiss. Seconds later, they hear the door slam forcing them out of their bliss.

**BERT  
**I've done it! I caught Mr. Adams on tape! I guarantee it will make you say, "this is great! . . . this is incredible –"

**DAVID  
**(Pushing Bert out the door)  
This is me saying, "Buh-bye!"  
(Slams the door, then locks it.)

He calmly walks back to the the couch and sits next to Maddie.

**DAVID  
**Now, where were we?

Maddie pulls him to her and they kiss. Their kisses get more heated and David gently pushes her down to a horizontal position. While David gives baby kisses on her neck then down her chest, there is a knock on the door. This follows with several knocks.

**MADDIE  
**I wish we can go someplace else.

**DAVID  
**Your wish is my command.

They continue to kiss. David lifts his hand to snap his fingers. Without them moving an inch, the scene begins changing around them; even their clothes morphs from business attire to evening wear. They soon find themselves on their bed at home. Maddie is now wearing her silk nightie. David is wearing only his silk pajama bottom. Frank Sinatra's version of "Fly Me To The Moon," plays in the background. Maddie gently breaks the kiss and looks around.

**MADDIE  
**How did you do that?

**DAVID  
**I saw it on "Star Trek Voyager."

They continue kissing but, the song ends.

**MADDIE  
**(Whispers)  
The song just ended.

**DAVID  
**Guess they knew what they were doing when they made this. (David holds up the stereo remote.)

**MADDIE  
**Who are they?

**DAVID  
**Who cares.

He kisses Maddie again. He doesn't bother to look at the remote. He already knows which buttons to push. A close-up of the remote shows his fingers pressing the play and repeat buttons. David and Maddie increase their passion level with every kiss. He throws the remote on the floor. He uses both hands to caress Maddie's body and Maddie does the same to him. He proceeds to takes her straps off and pulls the bottom of her nightgown up as we –

FADE OUT.

END CREDITS

END OF SHOW


End file.
